We're Friends
by Viona Zhang
Summary: Sequel dari Unforgettable Memories... Nan Xiang kembali! Dia memberikan kejutan untuk semua orang... Dia datang ke pesta ulang tahun Lily yang ke-22! Apa yang akan terjadi ya?
1. Chapter 1

**We're Friends (Three-shots)**

**First-shot**

**Story by Celia Viona**

**Characters were taken from Tiny Times Movies**

**Characters: Nan Xiang, Lily, Lin Xiao, Ruby and Gu Yuan**

**Genres: Friendship and Mystery**

**Notes dari Celia: Ini cerita ketiga Celia… Cerita ini adalah sequel dari "Unforgettable Memories". Cerita ini bertambah satu character yang juga dari film-film Tiny Times, namanya Gu Yuan atau pacar Lily… Di sini, walaupun bertambah satu pemain laki-laki, tapi di cerita ini tidak ada genre romance sama sekali… Mungkin ada genre humor yang ditambahkan karena Gu Yuan… Jika ada kesalahan ketik, mohon dimaafkan… Selamat membaca…!**

Gu Yuan: Ya iyalah… Aku kan kocak. Pasti bisa membuat para reader ketawa terbahak-bahak… Hahaha

Celia: Huh, jangan besar kepala dulu kau! Awas kau ya kalau sampai tak bisa membuat para readers tercinta tertawa!

Gu Yuan: Hei! Kok jadi kamu yang marah?! Siapa kau berani memarahi aku?! Kenal aja enggak udah buat kacau! Huh, meskipun membuat kacau, kau juga tetap harus menghormatiku tau! Aku ini kan lebih tua daripada kau anak kecil…!

Celia: Aku kan bukan anak kecil! Dasar Gu Yuan! Kau tak pantas menjadi pacar Lily! Huh! Kau tak sepadan dengannya…!

Gu Yuan: Eh, anak ini! Ngajakkin ribut kamu, hah?! Boleh.. Kuladeni kau.. Sini maju..! Paling nanti kalah duluan…Wahahahahaha…!

Celia: Hih! Kau ini sudah galak, sombong lagi… Kenapa Lily bisa suka sama kau yang begini, hah? Pasti kau memaksa dia ya?!

Lily: Hei, sudah sudah…. Zi Ning (Nama Mandarin Celia), tidak ada yang memaksaku kok… Sudahlah.. Ayo ke ceritanya… Nanti berantemnya sehabis cerita ya… Tapi jangan sampe luka ya..:D

Celia: Hmmm… Ya sudahlah.. Karena Lily Jie Jie sudah bilang begitu, ya sudah…. Awas kau, Gu Yuan.. Tunggu pembalasanku…!

Celia: Oke.. Sekarang ke cerita…!

**~Bandara kota LiXiNanRu~**

Di Bandara kota "LiXiNanRu" (singkatan dari Lily, Lin Xiao, Nan Xiang dan Ruby), terdapat sebuah pesawat yang baru saja tiba… Kota itu dinamai begitu oleh 4 gadis tersebut. Kota itu merupakan kota dimana mereka berempat lahir dan kenal satu sama lain…

Dari pesawat, keluarlah 2 orang. Yang satu terlihat seperti umur 21 tahun-an dan yang satu lagi agar tua seperti ibu atau bibinya… 2 orang itu segera keluar dari bandara dan mencari sebuah taksi. Saat mereka berdua keluar dari bandara, gadis yang muda itu langsung senang dan melihat-lihat pemandangan…

Gadis muda itu berkata, "Ah… Kembali pulang… Sudah lama aku merindukan kota ini… Sekarang aku sudah bebas dan akan memberikan kejutan-kejutan menarik untuk sahabat-sahabatku! Aku akan hadir secara misterius untuk mereka…"

Gadis itu meneruskan perkataannya, "Hmmm… Sangat baik… Sekitar 2 minggu lagi itu biasanya ada pesta ulang tahun Lily… Aku akan hadir di pesta itu… mudah-mudahan saja mereka sudah membaca surat yang aku tinggal di meja itu, dan mereka mau memaafkanku… Kalau aku kembali, mereka akan ada reaksi apa ya?"

"Hmmm… Entahlah… Kalau mereka sudah membaca suratku itu… Mungkin mereka akan senang jika aku kembali… Tapi bisa saja mereka masih marah terhadapku…", pikir gadis itu…

O ya, lupa memperkenalkan… Gadis muda ini adalah Nan Xiang yang baru pulang dari luar negeri karena berobat. Nan Xiang tidak meninggal. Arti kata yang dimaksudkan Nan Xiang dalam suratnya itu, _"pergi" _bukan meninggal, melainkan pergi untuk berobat. Dan hasilnya, Nan Xiang sembuh total dari penyakitnya itu… Dia pergi ditemani bibinya…

Nan Xiang sangat senang karena ia bisa kembali untuk menemui sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya… Ia berencana untuk bertemu Gu Yuan, pacar Lily, yang tahu segala-galanya tentang info terbaru sahabat-sahabatnya… Ia berencana untuk merubah penampilannya agar tidak ketahuan oleh mereka.

**~Rumah Nan Xiang~**

Setelah sampai rumahnya, Nan Xiang segera memikirkan apa saja yang perlu ia rubah.

Nan Xiang berpikir, "Yang paling kelihatan adalah… Rambut!"

Nan Xiang segera mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke salon untuk memotong rambutnya yang panjangnya se-pinggang. Ia tidak tega untuk memotongnya menjadi sangat pendek, jadi ia akan memotongnya sampai se-punggung. Nan Xiang sangat senang dengan rambut barunya…

Sekarang, ia akan pergi ke rumah sepupunya untuk meminjam beberapa baju. Ia meminta _advice_ pada sepupunya, baju apa yang cocok untuknya tapi tidak seperti modelnya yang dulu… Akhirnya, Nan Xiang berhasil memilih baju-baju yang bagus untuk dirinya.

Nan Xiang sekarang berencana untuk membeli topeng, supaya tidak ketahuan… Ia pergi ke rumah temannya yang biasa menjual-jual barang. Ternyata, ia juga menjual topeng… Tinggal satu, Nan Xiang langsung membelinya karena ia merasa cocok mengenakan topeng itu.

**~Kembali ke Rumah Nan Xiang~**

Nan Xiang sudah lelah karena dari kira-kira jam 10-an sampai 5 sore, ia terus memutari jalan. Tapi Nan Xiang sangat senang karena bisa mengingat memori-memori lalu yang menyenangkan bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Nan Xiang segera membuka barang-barangnya yang ia dapatkan tadi… Ia langsung mencobanya satu per satu. Saat Nan Xiang membuka _handphone_-nya, ia teringat bahwa ia juga harus mengganti kartu HP nya dan menghapus atau mengosongkan nomor-nomor teman-temannya.

Tapi Nan Xiang tidak tega untuk membuang semua nomor-nomor HP teman-teman baiknya. Jadi, Nan Xiang berencana untuk membeli yang baru dan yang modelnya lain supaya tidak ada yang curiga. Nan Xiang memutuskan untuk pergi ke pusat toko HP dan membeli satu besok harinya.

**~Rumah Lily~**

Sekarang, kita ganti scene: ke rumah Lily. Di rumah Lily saat itu sangat ramai karena ia mengundang Lin Xiao, Ruby, dan Gu Yuan untuk datang. Lily ingin berdiskusi dengan mereka tentang rencana untuk mengadakan pesta ulang tahun Lily yang ke-22. Lily berencana untuk mengadakan pesta yang lebih meriah dari pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke-21. Akan ada banyak acara yang diadakan nantinya… Lily memilih Gu Yuan untuk menjadi pembawa acara pestanya nanti.

Gu Yuan adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan Lily setelah ketiga temannya (ya iyalah.. Gu Yuan kan pacarnya…). Lily selalu mempercayakan semua halnya, seperti pesta, pada Gu Yuan. Gu Yuan akan mengatur semua acara-acara yang akan ditampilkan nantinya…

Gu Yuan: Hei, Zi Ning…! Kenapa tidak ada perkenalan tentang diriku?! Apah?! Kau melupakanku…?! Tidak! Teganya kau!

Celia: Salahmu sendiri… Siapa suruh membuatku marah tadi… Huh…

Gu Yuan: Hala… Ya sudah… Maaf…. Tapi, perkenalkan aku pada para readers ya…. Please… :D

Celia: Hah, dasar Gu Yuan… Nah, begitulah para readers sekalian… Gu Yuan adalah orang yang mulutnya manis disaat ada maunya… Kalo tidak, ya seperti pertengkaran tadi… X_X

Gu Yuan: Ayolah, Zi Ning Mei Mei… Ya?

Celia: Sudahlah.. Iya iya… Sudah sana! Cepat enyah dari hadapanku! Kalau tidak, tak kuperkenalkan pada para readers lho ya…

(Gu Yuan dengan muka masam pergi… =D)

Yah… Sekarang memperkenalkan Gu Yuan Ge Ge dulu ya…

Gu Yuan adalah laki-laki (Gu Yuan: Ya iyalah… Masa aku perempuan sih?!) (Celia: Lebay ah… Ya, siapa tau… :D) berumur 23 tahun yang suka sama Lily. Dia pacar Lily. Bagi Lily, Gu Yuan adalah seorang pacar yang setia, baik, dan tampan (Celia: Enggak juga tuh… Jangan ke-GR an ya Gu Yuan Ge Ge… Hahaha). Gu Yuan adalah pria yang kaya sama dengan Lily. Tapi, mama Gu Yuan tidak senang dengan hubungan mereka entah kenapa. Gu Yuan tergolong sebagai pria yang sedikit lebay seperti tadi… Dan tergolong sebagai pria yang suka mencampuri urusan orang / selalu mau tahu urusan orang. Ini sifat Gu Yuan yang tidak disukai Lily…

**~Keesokan harinya di Rumah Nan Xiang~**

Nan Xiang tengah bersiap untuk membeli HP baru yang modelnya beda dari HP sebelumnya. Nan Xiang berencana untuk membawa topeng yang baru dibelinya kemarin dengan memakai baju yang dipinjamnya kemarin ke rumah Gu Yuan. Nan Xiang tentu tahu apa yang Lily pikirkan. Nan Xiang berpikir bahwa Gu Yuan pastilah satu-satunya orang yang dipercayakan untuk mengatur acara-acara Lily. Nan Xiang sudah tahu bahwa itu tak akan berubah selama Gu Yuan masih pacar Lily.

**~Rumah Gu Yuan~**

Gu Yuan sedang berada di rumah hari itu. Gu Yuan sedang pusing memikirkan acara-acara untuk ditampilakn nantinya. Mama Gu Yuan sedang pergi. Gu Yuan sedang ekstra sibuk hari itu. Biasalah… Namanya pacar sendiri… Jadi ya harus persiapkan sebaik-baiknya…

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah ketukan terdengar dari luar rumah Gu Yuan. Gu Yuan segera pergi ke luar untuk membukakan pintu. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia mendapati seorang gadis berambut hitam se-punggung, memakai _dress_ selutut bagus berwarna ungu muda &amp; mengenakan topeng emas dan bermutiara. Gu Yuan kagetnya setengah mati melihat seorang gadis asing datang ke rumahnya… Untuk membuyarkan lamunannya, Nan Xiang / gadis tersebut langsung berbicara.

Gadis itu bertanya, "Permisi, apa ini benar rumah Gu Yuan?"

Gu Yuan langsung kaget ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan itu… Ia tidak paham kenapa gadis itu bisa mengenalnya padahal ia tak merasa kenal dengannya.

Gu Yuan pun menjawab, "Um… Ya benar… Ini rumah saya… Saya Gu Yuan… Anda siapa ya? Apa kita saling mengenal?"

Gadis itu langsung senang &amp; berkata, "Gu Yuan, aku pulang… Aku sudah rindu pada kalian semua… Ternyata rumahmu tidak berubah sedikit pun ya… Apa kalian tidak rindu padaku?"

Gu Yuan langsung pingsan mendadak. Nan Xiang langsung panic dan menggendong Gu Yuan masuk (Celia: Biasalah… Gu Yuan agak lebay… :D). Nan Xiang membaringkan Gu Yuan di sofa dan ia pergi melihat-lihat rumah itu. Dia langsung memusatkan pandangannya pada foto dia dan ketiga sahabatnya serta Gu Yuan di pesta ulang tahun Lily yang ke-17. Nan Xiang memandangi foto itu dengan sangat lama sehingga dia tidak sadar ketika Gu Yuan bangun dari pingsan "mendadak" nya itu…

Ketika Gu Yuan melihat sekelilingnya, ia terkejut melihat gadis asing itu memegang pigura fotonya. Sekarang Gu Yuan tidak merasa asing lagi… Ia merasa bahwa ia kenal dengan gadis itu… Tapi ia tidak tahu ia siapa… (Celia: Gu Yuan Ge Ge rempong… =D)

Nan Xiang terkejut melihat Gu Yuan sudah bangun dan melihatinya. Nan Xiang pun segera mengembalikan pigura itu ke tempat semula.

Nan Xiang berkata sambil tergagap, "K… Ka… Kamu sudah bangun, Gu Yuan? Kamu kenapa? Kok bisa langsung pingsan sih…? Apa aku menakutimu?"

Nan Xiang lupa bahwa ia belum melepaskan topengnya yang indah itu… Gu Yuan pun memandanginya dengan melongo… (Gu Yuan: Ih ih ih… Ni cewek dah bikin pingsan mendadak, nggak merasa bersalah lagi… Mau bikin jantungku copot mendadak juga ya…?)

Gu Yuan langsung berpura-pura menangis dan berkata, "Oh, tidak… K… Ka… Kamu… Aku… Haiyah… Sudahlah… Aku tidak mengenalmu… Jangan menghantuiku lagi…" (Dengan suara yang pura-pura tersedu-sedu supaya gadis itu pergi segera)

Nan Xiang merasa bersalah dan membuka topengnya perlahan sambil menunduk. Saat Nan Xiang sudah membuka topengnya &amp; memperlihatkan wajah aslinya, Gu Yuan langsung kaget sambil melongo lagi…

Nan Xiang berkata sambil tergagap, "Ma… Maaf, Gu Yuan… Aku menakutimu ya…? A… Ak… Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menakutimu… Aku hanya ingin memberimu sebuah kejutan… Siapa sangka kamu akan pingsan mendadak…"

Gu Yuan melanjutkan melongonya sampai-sampai tak terasa bahwa seekor lalat masuk ke mulutnya yang terbuka itu… Ia langsung terbatuk-batuk… (Celia: Wahahahaha…! Rasakan kau Gu Yuan! Inilah pembalasan yang tak terduga olehku dan olehmu…) Nan Xiang langsung menghampirinya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan keras sampai Gu Yuan sendiri kesakitan… (Celia: Bagus, Nan Xiang! Bantu aku membalaskan dendam ya…!)

Notes from Celia: Memang… Seperti yang para readers baca… Gu Yuan Ge Ge yang satu ini sangat kocak. Apapun bisa terjadi padanya… Seperti kemasukan lalat dan sebagainya…

**Mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya?**

**Mau tahu adegan selanjutnya?**

**Tunggu di second-shot dan third-shot nya ya…!**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca…**

**Mohon reviewnya ya…**


	2. Chapter 2

**We're Friends (Three-shots)**

**Second-shot**

**Story by Celia Viona**

**Characters were taken from Tiny Times Movies**

**Characters: Nan Xiang, Lily, Lin Xiao, Ruby and Gu Yuan**

**Genres: Friendship and Comedy**

**Notes dari Celia: Ini cerita ketiga Celia… Cerita ini adalah sequel dari "Unforgettable Memories". Cerita ini bertambah satu character yang juga dari film-film Tiny Times, namanya Gu Yuan atau pacar Lily… Di sini, walaupun bertambah satu pemain laki-laki, tapi di cerita ini tidak ada genre romance sama sekali… Mungkin ada genre humor yang ditambahkan karena Gu Yuan… Jika ada kesalahan ketik, mohon dimaafkan… Selamat membaca…!**

Sepertinya… Lalat yang masuk itu tidak bisa keluar… Sepertinya juga… Sudah ditelan oleh Gu Yuan! Tidak ada cara lain… Untungnya, Gu Yuan tidak apa-apa setelah "menelan" lalat itu…

**~Kembali ke Rumah Gu Yuan…!~**

Gu Yuan sedang merenung sebentar akibat adegan kemasukan lalat tadi… Ia bersyukur bahwa ia baik-baik saja… Renungannya bubar ketika gadis yang bernama Nan Xiang itu menanyakan keadaanya…

Nan Xiang bertanya, "Gu Yuan, kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

Gu Yuan menjawab dengan raut muka yang jelek, "Iya… Sepertinya baik-baik saja… O ya, kamu… Kamu… Kamu benar Nan Xiang?"

Nan Xiang menganggup dengan segera. Gu Yuan tidak dapat mempercayai pengelihatannya. Ia sedang melihat Nan Xiang hidup-hidup di depannya. Gu Yuan berpikir sebentar…

Gu Yuan bertanya, "Bukankah kamu sudah meninggal? Kenapa masih disini? Apa kau mau menghantuiku? … Tapi tidak mungkin! Hantu itu tidak ada… Kalaupun ada, pasti keluarnya malam… Bukan siang!"

Nan Xiang tersenyum-senyum mendengar pertanyaan Gu Yuan tadi. Inilah arti kata "pergi" yang dimaksudkan Nan Xiang, pergi untuk sementara saja. Sepertinya, mereka semua sudah menyalah pahami arti kata "pergi". Gu Yuan mencubit pipinya sendiri dengan keras, membuktikkan bahwa ia sedang tidak bermimpi (Gu Yuan: Aww… Sakit! Ternyata bukan hantu ya…).

Karena bukan mimpi, Gu Yuan bertanya dengan penuh penasaran pada Nan Xiang kemana dia pergi selama ini &amp; kenapa tidak pamitan dengan mereka. Nan Xiang dengan sabar menceritakan kisahnya. Setelah cerita itu selesai, Gu Yuan akhirnya paham bahwa Nan Xiang itu sama sekali tidak meninggal, ia masih hidup!

Nan Xiang pun menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya ke sini. Nan Xiang tahu pasti Gu Yuan yang disuruh untuk mengatur acara-acara yang akan ditampilkan nantinya di pesta ulang tahun Lily. Nan Xiang ingin dimasukkan ke dalamnya. Ia ingin memberi kejutan pada Lily, Lin Xiao &amp; Ruby. Nan Xiang meminta Gu Yuan untuk memasukkan dia dalam daftar nama orang &amp; acara yang ditampilkan. Nan Xiang memilih untuk ditaruh pada urutan terakhir supaya kejutan itu bisa berlangsung setelahnya.

Gu Yuan pun menanggapi usul Nan Xiang. Mereka sepakat untuk melakukan rencana tersebut. Nan Xiang mengingatkan Gu Yuan untuk tidak memberi tahu pada ketiga sahabatnya tentang rencana ini. Gu Yuan ternyata adalah orang yang bisa menyimpan rahasia dengan sangat baik. Kalau ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak membocorkan sedikitpun rahasia orang, maka dia akan mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat akan rahasia itu (tidak boleh sampai bocor).

Setelah rencana itu sudah diatur dan disepakati bersama, Nan Xiang pun mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung pulang ke rumahnya.

**~Ke Rumah Nan Xiang~**

Nan Xiang senang sekali dengan rencana itu. Nan Xiang segera menyiapkan semuanya untuk menghadiri pesta. Untungnya, Nan Xiang sudah meminjam baju pesta yang bagus dari sepupunya itu. Dia pun juga sudah pinjam sepatu hak kira-kira 3 sampai 4 cm. Nan Xiang sudah mencoba pakaian &amp; sepatu &amp; topeng itu jika digabungkan. Hasilnya… Bagus sekali! Nan Xiang yakin bahwa tidak akan ada yang mengenalinya kecuali Gu Yuan…

Nan Xiang pun berencana memakai _dress_ berwarna kuning (cocok dengan topeng berwarna emasnya) &amp; panjang selutut &amp; sepatu kira-kira 3-4 cm &amp; topeng berwarna keemasannya.

**~Aula Rumah Lily~**

Akhirnya, hari pesta pun tiba. Semua gadis yang diundang memakai sepatu hak karena Lily yang menyuruh begitu.

Lin Xiao memakai _dress_ oranye kutung &amp; panjangnya selutut &amp; sepatu hak kira-kira 4 cm (Lin Xiao tidak terbiasa memakai sepatu hak, jadi dia sudah latihan bersama Lily hari-hari sebelumnya) dengan rambut terurai menggelombang ke belakang.

Ruby memakai _dress_ putih _polka-dot_ berwarna hitam &amp; dengan lengan &amp; panjangnya kurang lebih selutut &amp; sepatu hak kira-kira 3-4 cm (Ruby senang memakai sepatu hak, jadi dia sudah sangat terbiasa memakainya) dengan rambut pendeknya yang digelombangkan.

Sekarang Lily, yang berulang tahun. Lily… Tentu saja bajunya paling special karena dia yang berulang tahun. Lily memakai _dress_ panjang berwarna hijau kutung &amp; sepatu hak paling tinggi (kira-kira 4-5 cm) dengan model rambut pendeknya yang memukau hati Gu Yuan… :D

Mereka bertiga dan Gu Yuan berkumpul bersama menunggu acara dimulai. Semua orang yang datang menikmati pestanya. Lily, Lin Xiao, Ruby &amp; Gu Yuan sedang mengobrol bersama. Tiba-tiba, semua terdiam dan mata mereka semua tertuju ke seorang gadis memakai _dress_ kuning &amp; topeng berwarna emasnya yang baru datang. Semuanya bingung siapa yang mengundang gadis itu… Akhirnya, Gu Yuan memberitahu ketiga gadis yang sedang bersamanya bahwa ialah yang mengundang gadis itu untuk mengisi acara di urutan terakhir.

Perasaan Lin Xiao saat melihat gadis itu sangatah aneh. Lin Xiao merasa tidak asing dengan gadis bertopeng emas itu. Lin Xiao berkata pada teman-teman di sekitarnya bahwa dia merasa kenal dengan gadis bertopeng yang baru saja datang itu. Gu Yuan senyum-senyum kecil setelah mendengar perkataan Lin Xiao karena Gu Yuan merasa dia itu sangat jenius, sekali lihat langsung tahu. Sedangkan Ruby dan Lily… Mereka mungkin juga merasa tidak asing pada gadis itu, tapi mereka berkata pada diri sendiri bahwa mereka tidak mungkin mengenal dia.

Pesta pun akhirnya dimulai. Mata semua orang segera menuju ke panggung. Saat itu, Lily yang berulang tahun berjalan di panggung &amp; diikuti oleh Presenter, Gu Yuan, dibelakangnya. Enath kenapa pada Gu Yuan, tiba-tiba, ia jatuh di atas panggung (Celia: Aduh… Gu Yuan Ge Ge memalukan deh! Nggak latihan dulu apah?!)! Semua mata tertuju kea rah Gu Yuan dan langsung tertawa kecil. Gadis bertopeng juga tersenyum sedikit. Gu Yuan segera bangkit dengan muka merahnya karena malu.

Presenter Gu Yuan langsung memanggil nama-nama orang yang akan tampil. Lily disiapkan kursi sendiri di atas panggung bersama Gu Yuan. Lin Xiao dan Ruby disediakan kursi VIP di bawah panggung. Lin Xiao menikmati acara yang ditampilkan, sedangkan Ruby sibuk dengan makan dan merapikan rambutnya… Sang gadis bertopeng sesekali melihat kea rah mereka bertiga… Dalam hatinya ia berkata bahwa ketiga temannya ini tak berubah sedikit pun.

Saat acara sudah ditampilkan agak lama, seseorang menyuruh gadis bertopeng untuk segera berada di _back stage_. Gadis bertopeng sudah senang seketika karena ia tahu bahwa ketiga temannya akan segera mengenali dia. Gadis bertopeng sudah menyiapkan sesutau untuk ditampilkannya sebentar lagi.

Ketika namanya, Gadis Bertopeng, dipanggil, dia sudah sangat senang. Dia segera naik ke panggung. Seketika, orang-orang tengah berbisik-bisik satu dengan yang lain. Nan Xiang tidak mempedulikan mereka.

Saat gadis bertopeng mulai berbicara / perkenalan (bukan namanya), Lin Xiao terkejut ketika mendengar suara yang sama persis seperti suara Nan Xiang. Lin Xiao juga melihat mata gadis bertopeng itu sama dengan mata Nan Xiang. Lin Xiao langsung memberitahu Ruby untuk mendengar suara gadis bertopeng itu. Ruby seketika tidak peduli karena ia sibuk makan. Tapi, setelah didengarkannya, mata Ruby juga langsung tertuju pada sang gadis bertopeng… Ruby juga merasakan hal yang sama…

**Mau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?**

**Apa yang akan ditampilkan gadis bertopeng ya?**

**Ditunggu **_**Third-shot**_** nya ya…!**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca…**

**Mohon minta **_**review**_** nya ya…**


	3. Chapter 3

**We're Friends (Three-shots)**

**Third-shot**

**Story by Celia Viona**

**Characters were taken from Tiny Times Movies**

**Characters: Nan Xiang, Lily, Lin Xiao, Ruby and Gu Yuan**

**Genres: Friendship and Comedy**

**Notes dari Celia: Ini cerita ketiga Celia… Cerita ini adalah sequel dari "Unforgettable Memories". Cerita ini bertambah satu character yang juga dari film-film Tiny Times, namanya Gu Yuan atau pacar Lily… Di sini, walaupun bertambah satu pemain laki-laki, tapi di cerita ini tidak ada genre romance sama sekali… Mungkin ada genre humor yang ditambahkan karena Gu Yuan… Jika ada kesalahan ketik, mohon dimaafkan… Selamat membaca…!**

Ruby masih hanya sekedar bingung, sedangkan Lin Xiao, dia sudah curiga dari tadi. Lin Xiao mengingat kata-kata yang tertulis dalam surat Nan Xiang waktu itu. Nan Xiang memakai kata "pergi" yang tidak jelas kemana. Lin Xiao jadi curiga bahwa gadis bertopeng adalah Nan Xiang. Sekarang Lily… Lily juga merasa ada keanehan di gadis bertopeng itu (perasaan seperti Ruby). Hanya Lin Xiao saja yang mulai curiga.

Lin Xiao memang mempunyai kepandaian di bidang detektif. Dia senang sekali mencari tahu tentang sesuatu yang belum pasti. Kapandaian Lin Xiao ini, dapat membantunya memecahkan misteri gadis bertopeng!

Tak lama kemudian, lamunan Lin Xiao buyar karena gadis bertopeng yang mau menampilkan acaranya. Pertunjukkan orang-orang yang lain berupa pertunjukkan sulap, nyanyian, dan sebagainya. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa gadis bertopeng nantinya akan membacakan sebuah puisi. Puisi itu mungkin tidak penting untuk orang-orang lainnya, tapi gadis bertopeng yakin bahwa puisinya ini akan berguna untuk yang berulang tahun, Lily, yang suka makan, Ruby, dan terlebih untuk yang pintar, Lin Xiao.

Saat gadis bertopeng mulai mebacakan puisi itu, Lin Xiao langsung kaget dengan apa yang didengarnya. Mungkin Lily dan Ruby sudah melupakan kejadian ± 2 tahun lalu, tapi Lin Xiao tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Lin Xiao terus mengingat kejadian dan surat Nan Xiang itu, karena ia menyimpannya.

Gadis bertopeng telah selesai membacakan puisi itu &amp; pesta itu segera diakhiri. Sang gadis bertopeng duduk sebentar mengharapkan ada salah seorang temannya yang mengingatnya, tapi setelah lama ia menunggu, ternyata tidak ada sama sekali yang datang padanya. Lin Xiao dan Ruby segera berkumpul dengan Lily dan Gu Yuan. Mereka bersama-sama menuju ke pojok kanan aula, sedangkan gadis bertopeng sedang berada di pojok kiri aula menunggu… Aula itu sangat besar dan luas, jadi jarak antara kedua pojok lumayan jauh.

Ketika semua orang mulai berpamitan untuk pulang (keadaan mulai sepi), gadis bertopeng diam-diam meneteskan air matanya. Gadis bertopeng menangis dengan sedihnya. Ia mengira bahwa tidak ada yang mengingatnya… Sedangkan, Lin Xiao terus-menerus melihat ke arah pojok kiri aula. Lin Xiao ingin bertemu gadis bertopeng secara langsung dan membuka topengnya.

Lama-kelamaan, gadis bertopeng dan Lin Xiao tidak tahan… Jadi mereka serentak berlari dari arah berlawanan (dari tempat mereka masing-masing). Ruby, Lily dan Gu Yuan mengejar Lin Xiao. Ketika gadis bertopeng dan Lin Xiao sudah berada di tengah-tengah aula dengan jarak antara mereka kira-kira 1,5 m, mereka diam sejenak. Gadis bertopeng pun perlahan-lahan membuka topengnya. Ruby, Lily dan Gu Yuan sudah berada tepat di belakang Lin Xiao dan ikut melihat sang gadis bertopeng.

Ketika Nan Xiang sudah memperlihatkan wajah aslinya, Lin Xiao, Ruby dan Lily langsung memasang wajah kaget. Tapi, yang paling kaget adalah Lin Xiao. Gu Yuan hanya tersenyum-senyum kecil karena sebenarnya dia sudah tahu akan semua itu.

Lin Xiao segera mengeluarkan suaranya dan memanggil nama "Nan Xiang". Nan Xiang pun memanggil pula nama "Lin Xiao". Mereka berdua segera menangis bahagia dan segera berlari menuju ke tengah aula dan berpelukan. Mereka memeluk satu dengan yang lain semakin erat sambil menangis.

Lin Xiao berkata sambil tersedu, "Nan Xiang… Ni zhong yu hui lai le… Wo hao xiang ni ya… (Kamu akhirnya kembali… Aku merindukanmu…)"

Nan Xiang menjawab perkataan Lin Xiao sambil tersenyum, "Lin Xiao… Shi, wo hui lai le… Wo ye hao xiang ni, hao xiang suo yuo de ren... Wo zui xiang de shi wo zui hao de peng you… Xie Xie ni, hai neng ren de wo… (Iya, aku sudah pulang… Aku juga merindukanmu, merindukan semua orang… Aku sangat merindukan teman-temanku… Terima kasih kamu, masih bisa mengenaliku…)"

Lin Xiao berkata, "Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan sahabat terbaikku? Aku sangat merindukannya… Aku tak bisa melupakannya… Aku tahu kau belum meninggal… Aku tak akan percaya kalau kau meninggal secepat itu…"

Nan Xiang menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Iya… Aku belum meninggal… Lin Xiao memang pintar, dia sangat pandai dalam kasus-kasus seperti ini…"

Ruby &amp; Lily langsung menghampiri mereka berdua. Mereka langsung ikut memeluk Nan Xiang bersama. Nan Xiang menangis karena bahagia… Sedangkan si Gu Yuan yang sedang berdiri di dekat mereka hanya tersenyum…

Lily dengan nada agak marah berkata, Hey, Gu Yuan! Kamu ini bagaimana sih… Temen sendiri pulang kamu malah hanya berdiri di sana tanpa melakukan apapun…"

Gu Yuan masih tersenyum-senyum menjawab, "Sebenarnya… Aku sudah tahu kalau Nan Xiang itu pulang &amp; tidak meninggal… Akulah yang membuat dia bisa tampil di acara ini, Lily… Dia pertama menemuiku untuk menyusun kejutan ini untuk kalian bertiga… Dia pernah sampai membuatku pingsan mendadak dan menelan lalat…"

Lily &amp; Ruby serentak berkata bersama, "APAH?! Kemasukan lalat?!"

Nan Xiang menjelaskan semuanya pada ketiga sahabatnya dibantu oleh Gu Yuan. Lin Xiao, Lily &amp; Ruby sangat senang karena Nan Xiang sudah kembali. Mereka berempat akhirnya bisa bersama-sama lagi! Lily berkata pada mereka bahwa inilah kejutan yang paling berharga yang pernah diterimanya.

Keempat gadis pun berpisah dengan Gu Yuan. Gu Yuan pulang menuju rumahnya, sedangkan keempat gadis akan menginap di rumah Lily. Mereka akan berbincang-bincang tentang segala sesuatunya seperti dulu. Tamat.

_**Third-shot**_** nya sudah selesai!**

**Akhirnya… Bisa membuat fict baru setelah ini…**

**Bagaimana nih ending cerita ini?**

**Mohon minta **_**review**_** nya ya…**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca**


End file.
